As the Rain Falls
by Only-eyes-for-Riddick
Summary: 2nd in Elemental Series. Meet Raina, the water elemental, who insists on butting into Airiala's life.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, this is the second story in my Elemental series. If you are just now coming across this story I would suggest reading As the Wind Blows first, or else you are going to be really confused. Please R&R.**

**I don't own Harry Potter.**

Airiala sighed as she walked through the school. Ever since she had been discovered everyone had noticed her.

The Gryffindors respected her, but watched her carefully. The Hufflepuffs rushed away from her every time they saw her while the Ravenclaws glared at her every time she entered the library. The Slytherins hung around her and treated her like a goddess, but it was only because they wanted her power.

"I'm so alone here," Airiala said to herself as she walked toward the front doors. "Where the hell are the other elementals?"

Airiala stepped out into the bright sunshine and sighed rather loudly. It was a beautiful day, but with everyone in class there was no one to talk to. She thought about perusing the library, but knowing that many Ravenclaws could enter at any time and knowing how they would react to her presence was too much.

She hadn't heard anything from the other elementals in almost 3 months. They had agreed to meet at Hogwarts, but none of the others had arrived yet.

Hagrid had a group of sixth year Slytherin/Gryffindors by the lake talking about the mermaids below the surface.

Airiala sat nearby as he talked about the marvelous creatures. She had only seen a mermaid once, far from here, and it had been an exciting day. They may not be beautiful, but they are mysterious.

Airiala leaned back against a nearby boulder and watched the children eye the water in anticipation, like a mermaid would come right up to them. She allowed a slight breeze through to gently ripple the water.

Suddenly the children started backing away from the lake in a panic. Airiala narrowed her eyes at the way the lake was suddenly splashing. Her wind wasn't strong enough to produce those types of waves.

Airiala jumped up and stopped the wind completely, but the waves continued to get worse.

Suddenly there was a scream coming from the class. Airiala turned her head and noticed they were all staring at her, one girl was actually pointing at her.

"It's her," the girl was screaming. "She's doing it."

Airiala started shaking her head. "It's not me," she yelled. The class was busy backing away from her; like she was a disease they were going to catch.

Suddenly the water exploded into the air before claming again. Airiala was soaked and cold in the cool fall air.

"Sorry," a bright voice said behind her. Airiala turned and sighed.

There was girl, not too much younger than Airiala, with bright blue eyes and wavy blue hair with white ends. Her face was rounder and more youthful. She was wearing a blue-green tank top with a matching jacket and a pair of black jeans.

"You must be Raina," Airiala said. The other girl smiled.

"You guessed right. I am Raina, the water elemental." Raina grabbed Airiala's hand and shook it fiercely. "I am so excited to be here. You have to be the wind elemental…what's your name again?"

"It's…"

"Airiala," a voice said behind her. Airiala turned and her eyes widened in slight shock. Professor Snape stood behind her looking down at the two elementals.

"A student came into my class screaming about how you were trying to kill off Slytherins."

Airiala narrowed her eyes. "That most certainly isn't true. However, I'm sure you believed it and came rushing to their rescue."

"Nothing of the sort. My Slytherins are very capable to take care of themselves. I was merely curious as to what you were doing to protect yourself against them."

Airiala turned fully to Snape now, her anger rising as a cool breeze started to blow. "Are you implying that I'm weak?"

"Never. I was just mentioning that you couldn't handle fighting more than one opponent."

Raina raised her eyebrows as the wind began to pick up around them, becoming slightly more violent.

"I defeated Lucius didn't I? Before he could injure you, if I remember the facts correctly."

"Lucius Malfoy is nothing compared to the Dark Lord, and remember just how much power it took out of you just to defeat him."

"You bastard!"

"I assure you dear girl, I know my father."

The wind continued to get more violent around them, causing Hagrid to rush the children into the school. Raina just stood there, smiling.

"What were you doing outside anyhow? Don't you know that you are in more danger now than before?"

"I refuse to stay cooped up any longer. I need to be outside."

"Then don't go out alone."

"I wouldn't if there was someone to walk with me."

Raina continued to smile as she rolled her eyes at their child-like argument. Very carefully she gather a ball of water from the lake and dropped it on Airiala and Snape, soaking them both. The wind instantly stopped as both of them stood there in shock.

"Now, if you two are done I would like to get inside and take a nap."

Raina walked around the two soaked people and headed into the school. Airiala watched Raina walk away before turning back to Snape.

"We'll continue this later," she said as she started to shiver from the cold.

Snape looked down at her shivering form. "That would be wise," he said feeling the cool air begin to intensify on his wet skin.

Airiala moved passed him before she stopped and said, "Thank you…for remembering to call me by my name."

Snape turned to her and nodded. "it is a pretty name, and quite unusual as well. One would be hard-pressed to forget it."

Airiala smiled before heading back up to the castle. Snape stood there for a few more minutes before a cool breeze came through forcing him inside.


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Harry Potter.**

Airiala walked straight to Dumbledore's office, still soaking wet. She was surprised that Raina had dared to do such a thing to Snape. It had to be the most hilarious thing anyone had ever seen, once they got over the shock.

Airiala was smiling at the memory as she entered his office.

"Did you go for a swim in the lake Airiala?"

She looked up at the amused Dumbledore before she remembered that she was still wet. She laughed before shaking her head violently, sending water droplets everywhere.

"No, but I do have some good news."

"Let's here it," he said with amusement.

"The water element, Raina, has arrived. It is quite exciting."

About three seconds later, a dry Snape walked in, glaring at the still dripping Airiala. "Don't you know any basic drying spells?"

"Could care less," Airiala said with a knowing smile. Snape didn't smile back.

"Airiala," Dumbledore said drawing her attention, "could you please explain to me how you became so…wet."

Airiala smiled widely. "Well, I was outside by the lake when the water started getting real choppy. Then…"

"I arrived," Raina said walking around the other two to face Dumbledore. "I'm Raina, the water elemental."

"Nice to meet you. Can you explain to me why my air elemental is dripping wet?"

"Well, Airiala and I were talking when Mr. Overprotective here," she pointed over her shoulder at Snape, "started gripping about her being in danger. These two started arguing like an old married couple over something so stupid. So, I doused them with water to stop those," Raina turned to the two behind her with a wide smile on her face, "flames of passion."

Airiala turned red, both in anger and embarrassment. Snape was no better. Raina smirked before turning back to Dumbledore. Instead of dropping the subject, she just kept going.

"I mean, they were arguing so fiercely with each other, I'm surprised they haven't slept together yet. If they were on a playground he would be pulling her hair and pushing her down. It is ever so entertaining to watch them."

"That's it!"

Raina and Dumbledore both looked over at the two. Both looked angry. Then they started yelling.

"I am not…"

"There is no way…"

"He is…"

"She is…"

Airiala turned her anger to Snape when she realized they were speaking at the same time. "Shut up and let me speak!"

Snape glared at her. "I believe I was speaking first."

"No, I was. Besides isn't a gentleman supposed to allow the lady to go first."

"I don't see any ladies here."

"I don't see any gentlemen either."

"I am more of a gentleman than you are a lady."

"That's a load of crap!"

"Example one: No lady would use such language."

"You're right. A lady would use much worse."

Raina looked back at Dumbledore, who was holding onto his hat as the wind began swirling around the room violently. "Told you," she yelled over the howl of the wind.

Neither Airiala nor Snape were listening, as their argument grew more heated.

"Maybe Raina should dump more water on you. You're still a hot head."

"Airiala you are the most insufferable girl. I can't wait to be rid of you."

"Then leave me alone!"

"So you can be kidnapped? I think not!"

Raina walked up to them and touched them each on the shoulder. The argument stopped, along with the wind, as both turned to look at her.

"As I said before, flames of passion," Raina said before stepping past them.

"You seem to have your wires crossed, water elemental. I could never be interested in such a disagreeable, ignorant girl."

"Well, I could never be interested in such a rude, arrogant man."

Raina smiled to herself as she walked out the door. "First step: denial," she yelled as she walked out of the office.

Airiala growled in annoyance before rushing after her yelling something about that being about alcohol and water elementals.

Snape just stood there, slightly in shock. Of all the things he expected her to say about him, she didn't say the one thing he was expecting.

She didn't insult his looks.

"Severus," Dumbledore said getting Snape's attention. "Those were some rather mean things you said about her."

"I know," Snape replied, "but I was expecting some equally horrible things from her as well."

Dumbledore sighed. "I thought I made you two agree to get along. Why do you continue to fight?"

Snape turned to Dumbledore fully. "I am unsure, but I doubt it has anything to do with passion."

"Very well. Let this be the last time I hear anything about the two of you fighting."

"Yes, sir."

"Good," Dumbledore said before resting his head in his hands, his eyes twinkling madly. "Now, tell me what happened by the lake this afternoon."


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything to do with that universe. I only own my original characters and the plotline. Enjoy!**

Once Airiala was dry and had a couple of days to think, she realized that that Raina was actually very nice, if not a little crazy.

She avoided Snape during those few days as well. She didn't want to chance another argument. Every chance Raina got she would bring up the "flames of passion" and how sweet she thought it was. Every time it was brought up, Airiala would shake her head and ignore her.

It was inevitable that the two elementals would run into him, but if Airiala had known what would have happened because of it, she would have remained in Dumbledore's office.

Airiala and Raina were wandering the halls after reading all morning. Airiala had grown restless from being cooped up so long and Raina had suggested they take a walk. They ended up lost in the dungeons.

"Didn't we already pass that door?" Raina asked pointing at a nearby door.

"I don't know, they all look the same. I can't believe how large this place is. Why did we come down here again?"

Raina smiled before she answered. "Because…you subconsciously wanted to see him."

Airiala sighed as she turned to Raina. "No, I took a different way so we wouldn't run into him. I have no desire to speak to him."

"Of course you do."

"No, I don't. He believes me to be ignorant and I don't associate with people who believe themselves above others."

Raina smiled. "First step: denial."

"I told you, that's alcoholics. I know how I feel and I harbor no 'passion' for that man."

Raina laughed. "Yes, you do. I can see it in your eyes every time I mention his name. There is a flicker of fire in your eyes, almost like you're remembering something. What, did you see him naked or something?"

A brief memory of a shirt-less Snape flashed across Airiala's mind. She grew angry to cover the blush that was growing.

"That is so ridiculous!" she yelled, letting the wind roar around her. "I have no desire to see him…naked, even if he is," Airiala calmed down and the wind slowed to a slight breeze, "incredibly…desirable without his shirt on."

Raina let out a laugh. "I knew it, I knew it! You are attracted to him!"

Airiala narrowed her eyes. "No I'm not!"

Raina looked passed Airiala and smiled. "Oh, really?"

"Yes."

Raina smiled wider before shoving Airiala hard. She fell backwards, expecting to hit the wall only to discover it was a trick wall. She fell through and landed directly in Snape's lap.

Raina shook her head before walking through the wall and into Snape's classroom, which luckily was empty.

There was Airiala and Snape on the ground, her in his lap. Raina almost laughed at the sight. Airiala looked up, directly into Snape's dark eyes and her heart began beating faster.

Raina smiled as she felt the wind begin to blow about the room.

"Told you," she said, drawing both their attention to her. "Attraction."

Snape felt Airiala tense in his arms before the wind began to blow stronger around them. He could sense it; she was becoming angry.

"I'll tell you on last time," Airiala said standing. "I…Am…Not…Attracted…To…Snape!" With that she stomped out of the room furiously.

Raina turned to Snape and shrugged. "Why she denies it I'll never know."

"What do you think you are doing?" he snapped at her while standing up. "Wandering around like that is dangerous and I will not allow it."

Raina sighed and shook her head with a smile. "I know it's dangerous, but I have discovered something very interesting that our dear friend, Airiala, has been keeping from you."

Snape raised an eyebrow at the amused girl. Apparently that water elemental knew what she was doing because she had his attention now. "Really?"

"Oh yes, I believe that if I told you what I know you would become one arrogant man."

"What is it?"

Raina laughed before turning to the door. "That's a secret, Airiala's secret, and only she can tell it."

Raina quickly slipped out of the classroom before Snape could corner her and get information out of her. She grinned as she quickly left the dungeons and headed to the Great Hall.

The ball was in his court, now he just had to pass it to Airiala and get her to confess. It would be interesting to watch.

Severus stood there for several seconds after the water elemental left. Now he was curious and he had to know what she had said about him. It couldn't be anything bad if one went on how the water elemental was gloating, but that also meant that it might not be good.

He grew angry. Good or bad, Airiala was talking behind his back and it brought back all those horrible memories. He stormed out of his classroom heading for the Great Hall where he knew she would be. It was time for lunch after all.

And when he found her he was going to get the answers out of her.


	4. Chapter 4

It wasn't long before Snape caught up with both girls. They were sitting in the Great Hall enjoying lunch when he approached them.

"Water elemental, I demand you explain what you said to me earlier."

Raina and Airiala both looked up at him, each with different expressions on their faces. Raina looked amused, while Airiala looked puzzled.

"I believe I already told you where you can find the answer to your inquiry. Asking me is a waste of time."

"I asked you, now explain yourself."

Raina sighed before standing and looking directly at Snape. "In case you haven't noticed, she is sitting right next to me. Now either redirect your inquiry to her or piss off."

"What are you two talking about?" Airiala said beginning to panic. "What does he want to know?"

Snape's onyx eyes moved from Raina to the still seated Airiala. "The water elemental here recently informed me of some interesting news. She said that you were talking about me without my knowledge and I demand to know what was said."

Airiala narrowed her eyes in confusion before they widened in understanding and fear. She turned away from Snape as a bright blush began to stain her cheeks and a slight breeze began to blow about the room.

Snape narrowed his eyes. She was blushing and over something she had said about him. Either it was really good, or it was really embarrassing, or both. Now he really had to know what was said.

"Airiala," he said giving his full attention to the blushing girl who was becoming redder every seconds. "Tell me what was said."

Airiala remained silent as her face grew redder and redder. The wind began to pick up in speed as her breaths started coming in short pants, like she was beginning to hyperventilate.

"Airiala, answer me," Snape said in an almost demanding voice. Still she said nothing. He moved his hand to her face, grabbed her by the chin, and forced her to look at him.

"Airiala," he said in a painfully calm voice. She just continued to stare at him with a red face and wide fearful eyes.

"What are you afraid of?"

Suddenly the wind stopped blowing as Airiala stood and backed away from the Snape and the table. "I have to go," she said before rushing out the door. Snape narrowed his eyes before looking back at Raina.

Raina was smiling like the cat that had eaten the canary. She continued to smile as she turned and left the Great Hall, with Professor Snape right at her heels.

"What the hell just happened?" he said once they had exited the Great Hall and left the prying eyes of the children behind.

Raina continued to smile as she answered. "I believe," she said, "that Airiala has realized something about herself that I already knew."

"Oh, and what was that?"

Raina laughed as she rushed away from him, calling over her shoulder as she ran. "Second step: Acceptance."

Snape stood there for several seconds trying to work out what Raina had meant. He finally came to the conclusion that the water elemental had simply lost her mind.

Snape hurried back downstairs to his quarters, still angry about not finding out what he wanted to know.

It wasn't until later, when he noticed all the student gossip traveling the school that he realized that Airiala and he had had their encounter in front of the entire school and they all felt inclined to talk about it.

Someone was going to lose a lot of house points today, and for some feeling Snape knew it was going to be Longbottom.


	5. Chapter 5

When Raina caught up with Airiala she literally had to hold onto the door.

Apparently embarrassment and anger mixed together by the wind elemental meant total destruction. Everything in her bedroom was flying through the air, except the bed, which was inching its way around the room due to the force.

"Calm down, Airiala!" Raina yelled as she attempted to remain grounded.

Airiala looked over at the door and the wind blew harder. She marched over to Raina and started yelling.

"What the hell is wrong with you? Did you forget that some things are told to you in confidence that it would remain between us and not to be told to others? Why would you do something like that?"

Raina held onto the doorknob for dear life. "Calm down and I'll explain!" she yelled over the rushing wind.

Airiala took a deep breath as all her furniture slowly lowered itself to the ground. Once the wind had almost stopped did Raina allow herself to let go of the door.

"Now," Airiala said in a deathly calm voice, "explain."

Raina looked around the room and then back the still angry wind elemental. This was going to take some carefully planned words.

"I was unaware it was a secret first of all, also I didn't say anything except that you had told me something interesting and it was about him. I did not tell him what you said. I had hoped that you would."

"Why the hell would you think that?"

"Because," Raina said with a smirk, " you are obviously attracted to him."

"That's rid…"

"Is it?" Raina said with a raised eyebrow. "Then tell me O' Doubtful One, just how desirable is he without his shirt on?"

Airiala didn't answer, at least with words. Her turned a violent shade of red and turned from Raina in an attempt to hide it.

"Told you," Raina said smugly. "First step is denial, followed by acceptance, then by love, then sex, then happily-ever-after."

"Highly unlikely," Airiala said with her back still to Raina. "I have no such plans." She turned back to Raina with a confident look on her face, despite the fact that her face was still red. "I don't plan on living with Snape, sleeping with Snape, and I definably won't fall in love with Snape."

Airiala left the room after her little speech with her head held high, sure that the argument was over and done with.

Raina just stood there. She could hear Airiala's words, but in the back of her mind she was still hearing wedding bells for the future wedding of Airiala and Snape. She smiled widely in the now horribly destroyed room.

"Things don't always do the way we plan," she said before leaving the room carefully to do more research.

The Ultimate Truth was still eluding them, and the final battle was approaching. They would need to know it before then or all would be lost.

But that didn't mean that she couldn't play matchmaker for a couple of lost souls along the way.


	6. Chapter 6

The next few days passed without much incident. Airiala avoided both Raina and Snape as best as she could. It was difficult considering both were looking for her.

Raina wanted to play matchmaker and Snape still wanted to know what was said, not that she would ever say. However, she had admitted to herself that she liked him, but there was no way in hell she would say that out loud.

She didn't want to believer Raina at first, but it was true that when she was around him, she felt something besides anger.

However, she seriously doubted it was passion, like Raina believed. It was…something else as far from passion as possible.

Time ran out before Airiala could figure out what it was. She ran into Snape.

She had been walking down the hallway toward Dumbledore's office when she almost crashed into him. She moved to the side to avoid him when he reached out, grabbed her arm, and literally dragged her into an empty classroom.

Once in the room, Airiala jerked her arm out of him grip, causing more pain for herself than necessary. "Damn Snape, was dragging me like that truly necessary?"

"Yes, you have been avoiding me."

"Whatever, I have to go."

Airiala moved to leave, but Snape blocked her way. Airiala placed her hands on her hips and glared at him. "Move."

"Not until we have had a chance to speak."

A slight breeze began to blow through the room, catching Snape's attention as he stared at the girl before him.

"Why do you always do that?" he asked.

"Do what?" she asked through clenched teeth.

"Start blowing the wind whenever we argue?"

The wind stopped as Airiala took a step back. "I do?"

Snape raised an eyebrow. "Surely you remember when the headmaster stopped our argument with wind-blown hair?"

"I remember, but I didn't know it was every time."

Airiala sat on a nearby desk and crossed her legs, thinking about what Snape had just told her.

It was in that moment that Snape noticed how pretty she was. Usually he was too busy yelling to notice. Her hair flowed over her shoulders framing her delicate face. Sitting on that desk with a thoughtful look on her face was quite a pretty picture, and unknowingly seductive.

Suddenly Airiala was looking at him again. Snape quickly masked his features so she didn't know what he was thinking.

"What did you want to talk to me about?" she said calmly.

Snape blinked, momentarily confused. The he remembered why he had sought her out.

"Both you and the water elemental have been avoiding me. I want to know what you…"

"What I said about you. I should have known that was what you wanted." Airiala sighed before looking Snape straight in the eyes, analyzing him. "Why do you want to know? It's nothing bad."

Snape took a seat in a chair next to the desk she was sitting on. "I don't like being talked about. It makes me uncomfortable."

"Ah," Airiala said with a smile, "so you're insecure."

Snape glared at her. Airiala's smile didn't waver. In fact, it was almost like she didn't notice. "Tell me."

"I'm afraid I can't do that."

"Tell me, damnnit!"

Airiala raised an eyebrow at him. He was interesting when he was angry. So interesting in fact that she couldn't help pushing him farther. "And if I refuse?"

Snape froze, unsure of what the appropriate punishment should be for hiding this information. It had to be so horrible that she would have to tell him.

Airiala hopped off the desk and went to move to the door, but in an instant he was in front of her, his arms on either side of her, his hands on the desk behind her, effectively trapping her between his body and the desk.

Airiala could feel her heart pounding in her chest. She avoided eye contact with him at all costs, hoping to avoid revealing any of the thoughts running through her head, none of which were very clean.

Snape glared down at the top of her head. She wouldn't look up at him and that just made him angrier. He opened his mouth to speak when he felt a slight breeze. His eyes narrowed in confusion as Airiala still avoided his eyes.

Usually the wind only blew when she was angry, so what was the reason now?

A memory flew to his thoughts, of another time the wind had blown without any words from Airiala.

He was eating in Hagrid's hut after she had saved him. He remembered feeling a chill and asking her to stop blowing the wind because he was cold. Seconds later the wind had stopped, but what had caused it?

The wind continued to blow around them as they stood there silently, like they were frozen.

Knowing his time was short, Snape moved away from her. Almost instantly the wind ceased to blow. He looked down at the wind elemental in confusion.

Airiala finally gained control of her lustful thoughts before she looked up at the professor. He was just standing there staring at her, confusion obvious in his eyes.

Before he could ask what was going on she had already rushed past him, leaving him alone in the empty classroom.


	7. Chapter 7

Raina watched the wind elemental carefully. Over the past few days she had been acting strangely. She was quiet and reserved and spent most of her time in the library or Dumbledore's office.

"What the hell is going on?" Raina exclaimed on day as they sat in the deserted Headmaster's office. Airiala looked up in confusion.

"What do you mean?"

"You have been quiet and detached for several days now. You hardly speak, never eat in the Great Hall, and avoid contact with everyone. What's going on?"

Airiala sighed as she shut the book she had been reading. "Second step: Acceptance."

Raina raised an eyebrow. "You're serious about this? You have finally accepted…"

"Yes, I'm accepting it. I'm attracted to the man."

Raina smiled at the sad girl. "Well then, why so sad? It's a good thing."

"No," Airiala said forcefully," it's not." She stood as a breeze began to circulate the room, barely moving the pages of the open books. "I don't have time to be attracted to anyone right now. I have to find the Ultimate Truth and help Harry defeat Voldemort. I have no time to work on controlling my powers around that blasted man."

"Controlling your powers?"

Airiala looked at the girl staring at her with confused eyes. "Yes, controlling my powers. Anytime I start feeling anything, besides my usual anger, like…I don't know. Whenever my thoughts stray to…rather to unclean thoughts about him the wind begins to blow on its own, without my awareness of it."

Raina raised her eyebrows at this new information, her eyes filled with worry. "This is worse that I thought."

"What do you mean? It is just a simple attraction and once I'm gone from this place the attraction will leave too."

"Airiala…"

"Now, no more talk about him. We have work to do." With that said, Airiala picked up a nearby book and proceeded to read. Raina looked at the girl with sadness in her eyes, and a plan forming in her head.

A few hours later, Raina set her plan into motion.

"Airiala, would you do me a favor?" Harry said as Raina watched from nearby.

Airiala looked up from the book she was reading and looked at Harry with a smile. "Sure, what's up?"

Harry smiled before shoving a bottle of some strange liquid into Airiala's hand. "Take this to Professor Snape for me. I was supposed to take it myself, but an emergency Quidditch practice was called and I have to go."

Harry rushed out the door with a quick thanks over his shoulder, leaving a shocked Airiala in his wake.

Airiala went pale as she stared at the potion in her hand. She had to deliver this to the same man she only just admitted out loud that she was attracted to some few hours ago.

Her eyes charted around the library, searching for someone else to deliver this potion, but her search was in vain. The library was empty.

"Damn," she said under her breath. Wanting to get the delivery over with as quickly as possible she stood and left the library, assuring Madam Price that she would return momentarily.

That walk to the dungeon seemed shorter than usual, even though she knew it took longer than she thought. She stood before his office door foe what seemed like hours.

She was nervous. It was a strange feeling for the usually outgoing girl. She took a deep breath as she raised her hand and knocked loudly upon the door.

"Enter!" said a rather loud and annoying voice.

With more courage and determination than she knew she had, she slowly opened the door and entered the Potions Master's office.


	8. Chapter 8

Snape looked up from his desk to see who dared interrupt him while he was working, and was surprised to see Airiala standing there doing her best not to look at him.

"What can I do for you Airiala?" he said in a calm and collected voice. Her blue eyes moved to his dark ones and he could almost see the fear behind them. His eyes narrowed in confusion as he tried to figure out what he had done to make her afraid of him.

"Harry asked me to deliver this to you," she said in a clam voice. It seemed only her eyes were betraying her fear and nervousness. He stood and circled the desk before standing directly in front of her.

She handed him the potion, nearly dropping it as his fingers accidentally brushed against her own. He lifted the bottle and glanced at the contents before looking back at the girl.

"You say Mr. Potter ask you to deliver this?"

"Yes."

"Did he tell you what it was?" he asked twirling the bottle in his hand. She shook her head.

"No, he only said that he was supposed to take it to you. Why?"

He opened the bottle and handed it to her. "Drink," he said in an almost demanding voice. Airiala raised an eyebrow at him as the fear melted from her eyes.

"Are you crazy? I'm not drinking something when I don't know what it is."

Snape rolled his eyes. "Trust me when I say that this particular item will do you no harm."

Airiala sighed as she glared at the bottle, almost willing it to fall from his hands and shatter on the floor. However, that didn't happen as she took the bottle from his hands and drank the mixture down.

Snape moved back to behind his desk and sat before motioning for her to do the same across from him.

"What did you just give me?"

"What do you think it was?' he asked crossing his arms across his chest. Airiala sat down before she answered.

"It tasted like water."

"What was it?"

"Veritaserum." Airiala's eyes widened as she moved to stand, but he was faster. He shouted a spell with his wand pointed at her. Ropes bound her to the chair keeping her tied to it.

She glared at him and he glared right back. "You have been avoiding me and now I will get the answers I want."

The wind began to pick up in the room. He almost smirked. She was back to normal now.

"Where did you get this potion?"

"Harry gave it to me in the library."

The wind picked up as her anger rose. He smirked at her, causing her anger to rise even more. He was enjoying this and it was pissing her off.

"Have you been avoiding me?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"I was embarrassed."

He raised an eyebrow at this. He wasn't expecting that answer. "Embarrassed?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"I lost control of my powers."

"When?"

"The last time we spoke."

Snape stood and moved around the desk until he was directly in front of her. The wind seemed to get more violent as he moved.

"Why did you lose control of your powers?"

"You…" Airiala bit her lip, hard. She didn't want to answer any more questions. She could taste the metallic taste of her blood as she did her best not to answer him.

His eyes widened at her reaction. She was fighting the potion and currently winning. The wind had stopped as she began to focus all her energy on not answering him.

He noticed the blood running down her chin and realized she had drawn her own blood so as not to answer him. He quickly grabbed a handkerchief from his pocket and began wiping the blood away.

"Show me the damage," he demanded, but Airiala shook her head defiantly. He gripped her chin tightly. "Show me." Again she shook her head.

The wind began to blow again, but not as strongly as before. In fact, this time it was more like a soft caress rather than a violent storm.

"I give you my word that I will not ask you any questions until after the Veritaserum has passed through your system," he said hoping to gain her trust.

Several seconds passed before she released her bottom lip. Snape pointed his want at it and muttered a quick healing spell. Seconds later, the pain disappeared. Another spell later and the blood was gone, leaving her as she was just minutes ago.

"There you go," he said with his fingers still holding her chin. His eyes moved from her lips to her eyes. "Any pain?"

"No, and you said no questions until…"

"I remember. I apologize for forgetting." He stood and moved around his desk to wait. He didn't release her from her bindings, but he didn't ask questions.

After what seemed like hours he spoke again. "The potion should have worn off by now. I am going to ask you a question and I don't want you to answer. That way we'll know for sure. Don't worry, it will be a question I already know that answer to," he said after witnessing her angry eyes. The anger receded as she calmed herself.

"Are you the wind elemental?"

Airiala didn't answer, as instructed. Finally she sighed. "I guess it has worn off."

"Indeed. Now are you going to answer my question regarding your powers?"

"Are you going to release me?"

Snape sighed before releasing the girl. She stood and twisted her body, glad to be free from the chair. "Thank you."

"Now my question…"

Airiala smirked. "No, I'm not going to answer you."

"You inconsiderate girl." Airiala's eyes rounded on him. The wind began to blow about the room.

"I am not inconsiderate."

"You care nothing for others, only yourself."

"Hello, Pot? You're black. If anyone in this room in inconsiderate, it's you."

Snape stood glaring at her. "How dare you!"

"How dare I?" You ungrateful bastard. You spend all your time worrying about other people's opinions of you."

"I could care less about what others say about me."

"That's rich! For the last few times we have spoken you have attempted to try and figure out what I said about you weeks ago. You don't care how I feel at all!"

Glass was crashing to the ground, papers were flying about the room, and Snape's robes were billowing around his body. Neither Snape or Airiala noticed or cared about what was going on around them. They were busy throwing insults at each other.

"Inconsiderate."

"Ungrateful."

"Bitch."

"Bastard."

"Rude."

"Arrogant."

"Pea-brained."

"Pompous ass."

This could have gone on forever, but eventually Airiala had enough. She turned and stormed to the door.

"Where the hell are you going?"

"Away from you!" With that, she stepped out of the office, slamming the door behind her. Everything that had been flying through the air fell to the ground. The once immaculate office was now in shambles, but the owner was still just standing there in anger.

Airiala stormed across the field toward the lake. She was going to relax and let the moonlight calm her anger. The full moon shined down on her as she took a seat next to the water's edge.

It was calm and peaceful tonight and she wanted nothing more than to sit and relax as her anger melted away.

"That stupid man," she said to herself. "He just can't leave well enough alone."

"You won't have worry about that anymore."

The sound of another voice startled Airiala and as she turned to find the source of it, something hard smacked her on the back of her head, causing her to black out.

As she fell to ground with the darkness surrounding her, she heard someone laughing who sounded hauntingly familiar.


	9. Chapter 9

Snape was right. Walking alone, even on Hogwarts property, wasn't safe.

Lucius was there, starring down at her under the full moon sky as she slowly awoke.

"Such a pretty girl, walking all alone at night. Not very safe, now is it?"

Upon seeing his face Airiala tried to call upon the wind, but found it didn't respond to her. She tried to speak, but found that she couldn't form any words. Instead she chose to glare at Lucius.

"Didn't I mention it? While you were knocked out I gave you an experimental potion that temporarily disables the powers of an Elemental, namely your ability to call upon the wind. I had it made just for you. It gives me enough time to take you to my master.

"I also realized that I couldn't have you screaming for help, gaining dear Severus' attention, while I kidnapped you. So, I silenced you. Quite the brilliant plan if I do say so myself."

Airiala attempted to jump up and hit him, but found that her legs weren't responding to her. 'Jelly-legs jinx,' she thought in alarm. Lucius laughed at her attempts, gaining Airiala's attention. Her eyes widened in slight fear. He was going to get her this time.

Snape grumbled to himself as he walked the grounds of Hogwarts. Another fight with Airiala left unresolved and now his office was in shambles. He easily could have cleaned it, but he was too angry at the moment.

Ungrateful. That was what she called him. He was extremely grateful to her and had expressed it several times.

It seemed that every time they saw each other they ended up arguing. It was a wonder she hadn't thrown a punch at him yet. It was getting to the point where one of them would just leave and give them both time to cool down before starting the cycle over again.

Snape sighed before heading over to the lake. Sitting by the water had always calmed him.

"Yo, Professor Snap!"

Snape quickly turned to the voice and glared. Raina was standing there with a wide smile on her face.

"You will address me as Professor Snape, not Snap," he snapped at her. Raina raised an eyebrow.

"No, your new name is Snap. You are always doing it so I decided that's what I'll call you till you start behaving."

Snape closed his eyes as he pinched the bridge of his nose. "What do you want?"

"I found something out about the Ultimate Truth." Snape's eyes flew open.

"What is it?"

"Only that it's attached to our emotions." Snape groaned.

"Where's Airiala?"

Snape looked at the girl confused. "Isn't she with you?"

Raina shook her head. "Last time I saw her she was heading off to talk to you."

"More like argue," he replied. He started toward the lake, not knowing why but something in his gut told him to head that way. Raina followed slowly.

"There's no wind," she said quietly. "That's not good."

"What do you mean?" Snape whispered back.

"It means she can't use her powers. All the wind in the world has stopped and if she doesn't get control back then nothing will move until a new air elemental is created."

Snape nodded before the lake came into view. He stood there in shock.

Lucius Malfoy was standing over Airiala who looked like she was having problems with her legs. She was glaring at Lucius, but not saying anything. Lucius looked like he was having the time of his life.

"You should have just let us kill Severus, but instead you chose to interfere," Lucius said, his voice carrying across the vacant field. "Normally I would have killed you, but my master believes there is something phenomenal about your kind and wants you alive."

Raina held in the gasp as she analyzed the scene before her.

They had to get Airiala out of there, or else something bad was going to happen. She just needed a few minutes to figure out what that was. Snape, however, had different plans.

The next thing Raina knew she was standing there alone while Snape marched toward Lucius and Airiala with his wand already in his hand.

"Release her," he yelled, pointing his wand at Lucius. Raina groaned in annoyance. That jackass was being careless and now Raina had to save them both.

What Snape didn't see was the 10 or so Deatheaters approaching from the Forbidden Forest, but Raina had.

As much as she wanted to hurt Snape right now, she decided it could wait until she saved his ass. Raina took a deep breath and concentrated on what she had to do.

Snape stood poised, ready to attack at any moment, while Lucius just stood there smiling.

"I suppose you think you have the upper hand Severus," he said. Seconds later, a wand was pressed against Snape's throat, forcing him to drop his wand. "It seems that you didn't think things through."

The Deatheater behind him forced Snape to the ground next to Airiala. She looked at him with fear in her eyes. Fear for him. A binding curse was placed on Snape before the Deatheaters backed up, allowing Lucius passage.

He knelt down next to Snape and whispered in his ear, "Since you care enough about this elemental to try and save it, then I will allow you the pleasure to watch me…enjoy it before I kill you."

Splash!

A water ball had hit Lucius square in the face. Airiala looked over at Snape before picking up his dropped wand, that was resting by her feet, and aimed it at Snape.

'Please work,' she thought before yelling the spell in her head. 'FINITE INCANTEM!'

Three more water balls had hit Lucius and his Deatheaters and more were on their way.

Snape, who was now free, grabbed his wand and pointed it at her legs. "Finite Incantem," he said. Airiala stood, followed by Snape, and they rushed toward Hogwarts.

Once they were out of the way, Raina concentrated on one major water ball, which she hovered over the Deatheaters and Lucius.

They had started running for the Forbidden Forest, and Raina chased them until they were out of sight. Then she let the ball drop before falling to the ground in a heap. She was tired, but at least the others were safe.

After several minutes of lying there, Raina finally had enough strength to stand and enter the castle.

Now to find those tow idiots who allowed themselves to be captured.


	10. Chapter 10

Raina found Airiala and Snape in the Potions' classroom. Airiala was lying across a couple desks sleeping while Snape was brewing two potions.

"I found you!" Raina exclaimed as she entered the room. Snape glared at her before motioning to the wind elemental. It was obvious he was telling her to shut up cause Airiala was sleeping.

"Sorry," she whispered as she moved closer to the boiling cauldrons. "What are you working on?"

"I'm trying to figure out how to get Airiala her powers back and brewing some wolfbane potion for an…acquaintance."

Raina nodded, "Ah, that makes sense."

Snape worked in silence for several minutes before looking at Raina and pointing at Airiala. "Wake her, gently."

Raina raised an eyebrow at his gentle tone, but she wisely said nothing. She moved to Airiala's side and gently began to shake her. "Airiala, wake up."

Airiala moaned before slowly opening her eyes. Airiala smiled before trying to sit up. Her body had grown a little stiff from sleeping an the desks so she almost fell off the table when she moved too fast.

Raina almost smirked as she noticed Snape catch the girl in his arms and held her gently against his body while she balanced herself.

Airiala was in slight shock at being caught in his arms. For once she was grateful her powers were on the fritz. She just prayed he wouldn't notice the red in her cheeks.

Snape was having his own problems. He was angry at Lucius for everything that had happened this evening. Lucius was ready to take revenge for what Airiala had done to him the last time he had entered Hogwarts, and Lucius would make sure she suffered for protecting him. Unconsciously, his arms tightened around the girl in his arms.

"Professor, I can't breathe," Airiala said after a few moments. Snape looked down at her before releasing her completely.

She looked at him with confusion in her eyes. He too was confused by his actions. He had never felt this before, this insane need to shield and protect her.

He held the potion out to her. "Let's see if this works," he said in a calm, collected voice. Airiala looked down at the bottle in his hands before reaching out and taking it.

Snape almost dropped it as her fingers brushed against his own, causing tiny, pleasurable tingles to spread up his arm. Airiala held the bottle up and said, "Here we go." She downed the contents of the bottle quickly before looking back up at Snape.

"Did it work?" Airiala said in a quiet voice.

"I don't know," he replied.

Raina smirked. She decided to test the potion, as well as the two deniers in the room. Without drawing any attention to herself, she maneuvered behind Airiala and shoved her hard into Snape.

In fact, Raina shoved the girl so hard that both the Potions Master and the wind elemental toppled to the floor. Within seconds a cool breeze was circulating the room.

Airiala knew Raina had pushed her, she knew she would run into Snape, what she didn't know was that Snape would lose his balance and fall with her landing on top of him with her legs straddling his waist.

She could feel his body beneath her own and she could feel her body heating up rapidly. She tried to move, but she couldn't cause his arm was still around her, pinning her down.

Snape could feel the pain from the fall on his body, but that wasn't as strong as the knowledge that a young, beautiful girl was on top of his body with her legs around his waist. His body was reacting without his help due to the close proximity of her body.

For several moments neither moved nor looked at the other. Raina interrupted their silence after what seemed like hours. "It worked."

Airiala jerked out of Snape's arms and stood quickly. Snape also stood, but at a much slower pace.

"How do you know that?" Snape asked once he was standing again. Raina smirked slightly while Airiala was begging her with her eyes to keep quiet. Raina sighed.

"Airiala knows the answer, and since I'm feeling generous I'll let her explain."

Snape turned his onyx eyes on Airiala, who was mentally cursing and thanking Raina. Her clear gray eyes turned to Snape's and she sighed. "She knows it worked because…because she can feel it."

"The wind?"

"Yes."

Snape narrowed his eyes. "I don't feel anything."

Airiala narrowed her eyes right back at him. Her anger rose and the wind began to blow gently about the room.

"Can you feel it now?" she asked through clenched teeth. He smirked at her.

"No," he said even though it was obvious he could. If you asked him why he was egging her on like this, he couldn't answer. He only knew that he wanted her to be back to normal.

"You jerk. I know you can feel it."

"I assure you I can't."

The wind began to pick up as she started to yell at him, and he was just egging her on.

Raina's laughter broke the game they were playing. The wind stopped as the two stared at the girl.

"What's so funny?"

Raina looked from the Potions Master to the Elemental and smiled.

"I'm Just happy that things are back to normal."

**The End of part 2**

**Stay tuned for As the Fire Burns (3rd in the Elemental Series)**


End file.
